Forbidden Lust
by writtingpassion24
Summary: Betrayal by someone you thought you could trust. Secrets you thought where kept a secret. "Such a bad girl Mary, playing with the hearts of two men." "Please don't say anything." Then suddenly everything changes..."I can't believe you would do this!" "This isn't what it looks like..." Love is like a game of chess your just a pawn waiting for the next move, well in this case a queen


Chapter 1 -** Forbidden Lust**

**The is always someone with a HIDDEN AGENDA...**

The concept of live is still new to me. I'm just a girl that was forced to fall in love...

"Do you Mary, Queen of Scots, take Prince Francis to be you lofty wedded husband?"

"I do..."

And everything was perfect until lust got the best of me...

"What if we get caught?"

"Don't worry, no one will ever find out..."

You'd expect for a queen to pose as a proper lady but when there are two men fighting for your love and emotions get in the way you never know what could happen.

"The way you make me feel is mesmerizing but I cant hurt Francis."

Betrayal by someone you thought you could trust and secrets you thought were kept a secret.

"Such a bad girl Mary, playing with the hearts of two men."

"Please don't say anything..."

Then suddenly everything changes...

"I can't believe you would do this!"

"This is not what it looks like..."

And when the one thing you never thought would happen does...

"Mary, I am madly in love with you we can run away together."

Your left confused with more problems than you started with.

Love is a like a game of chess your just a pawn waiting for the next move... well in this case a queen.

* * *

France 1557

The pitter patter of the horses hooves hitting the ground finally came to a halt meaning that I made it to my destination.

The French Court...

This is where I would be spending the rest of my life and even though I had been here multiple times as a child, it all felt so new.

Slowly I step out of the carriage only to be greeted by millions if judging eyes.

And as a queen waiting to be wedded to the next king of France I believe I'll have to get used to being judged by those who I do not know.

A tall brooding man who I assume to be King Henry approaches me.

"Mary, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the French court."

"The pleasure is all mine, thank you for having me my lord."

This is not my first time meeting the royal family, it is just that now I am here for a different reason.

The king introduced me to his wife Catherine and I'm guessing his mistress Diane.

"And you know my son Francis."

He lightly places a kiss upon my hand, "Its very nice to see you again, you look lovely as ever."

"Why thank you my Prince."

Something seemed different about Francis, when we were younger he was never this formal with me. He must be trying to impress his father.

The king spoke again gesturing in the direction of the castle, "Shall we go inside?"

Francis led me inside the castle. Everything was so grand and it made the nerves in my stomach increase. We make our way into the grand dining room where there is a feast sitting on the table. I stood in place not know what do next considering that Ive never beeb in the particular situation.

"Please Mary have a seat so we can finish our discussion."

As I sat down at the table Catherine spoke for the first time this evening, "Henry will Diane be join us considering this has nothing to do with her and you bastered son of yours?"

"Catherine now is not the time for you to express your feelings toward Diane and my son, and yes Diane is staying for dinner."

I could tell Catherine was uncomfortable with The King and Diane's "affair" and I agree with her. In my eyes it is not easy for a women to share her man.

"King Henry what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering if you had set a date for the wedding because with your claim for the english throne approaching I would think-"

"I'm sorry sir but I've only been here a mir five minutes, don't you think its a little soon for you to be talking about my wedding plans?"

I could hear snickers from around the table, I guess no one has ever addressed the king in such a manner.

"Very well Queen Mary, just remember that marriage planing and making a claim to the english throne will not a walk in the park."

"Ill keep that in mind, my lord," there is no surprise that the life of a quern has its difficulties.

The rest of dinner was un eventful we discussed more about the wedding, and my claim to England. And before I retired to my chambers I learned there would be a ball held tomorrow night in my honor.

As I was getting ready for bed I heard the to my room door creek open. I could only guess that it was Francis wanting say goodnight. So why not flirt a little, "Francis, um could you help me with my dress zipper?"

Strong hands trace down my back sending chills up my spine as the zipper hits right above my backside. I could feel his growing member press against me as he wrap his hand around my waist pulling me close. A moan escaped my lips as I arched my back in pleasure wanting more from him. A whispers fell from his lips sending  
shivers down my spine, "I'm sorry my queen, I just couldn't resist." I stood there in shock as the presence behind me disappeared. That was defiantly not Francis, and his voice so deep and full of lust. Quickly I dress in my night gown and ran out of my room in search the man that just touched me. But he was nowhere in sight...

That night I dreamed of the mysterious man's hands exploring every inch of my body.

* * *

I was awoken by the loud sounds of angry horses and feet moving outside my door. Dawn had just broke so I was confused as to why there was so much commotion. The door to my quarters creaked open revealing a servant, "Your grace," the servant bowed as an action of respect, "A visitor has just arrived and is requesting to see you."

"Okay inform everyone I will be down soon."

After the servant had left I walked into my closet grabbing a silk robe hoping because it is so early no one would care what I am wearing.

As I descended the staircase four suitcases came into view. It was very puzzling because I was not expecting anyone visit so quickly.

I slowly opened the door, to where the ball would be held tonight, and someone standing in a beautiful blue dress with long blonde hair came into view.

"This can't be possible?"

The girl in response turned around with a smile spread across her face, "Did you really think I would miss a ball being thrown in honor of Queen Mary?"

"Well it is safe to say that I was not counting on it," I couldn't help but smile from seeing one of the most important people standing in front of me. I ran up embracing her into a tight hug, "Gwen, I thought you would never make it."

"Well my parents were fighting me about going to French Court all together, but come on did they really think I would just let my best friend go off by herself."

I stood there with the biggest smile on my face. The air around me felt so much lighter now that someone I truly know and trust is here to help me through this wonderful, yet so very complicated experience.

"Now tell what is the theme of this so-called "Ball" being held here tonight?" Gwen is a very nice girl but she is sneaky and always has a hidden agenda, "Ooh, is it a black and white ball?" You would think she came her just to help Mary with her wedding, well she had another plan.

"Well the king told me it would be a masquerade ball," Mary began walking around the room looking at the decorations being set up and making last-minute corrections.

Gwen followed studying each center piece being placed upon each table, "Ooh handsome princes in mask, shall I say scandalous."

Gwen is how should I put it... a little scandalous herself. Unlike most girls she did not have a problem with giving up her virtue out-of-wedlock because as a child she was told by her parents that no prince would ever want to wed her. You could call her damaged goods...

"Anyway when do you think I will get to meet this sexy prince of yours?" Gwen nudged me in a mocking manner.

I lightly bit my lip in embarrassment, "Soon, I promise."

This caused a smirk spread across Gwen's face, "You know soon is never soon enough." Remember how I said Gwen always has a hidden agenda... well never forget that.

* * *

Just wanted to let you know Gwen is my OC and a key person in this story but that doesn't mean this story is about her. Review/Fav/Follow


End file.
